


Twilight Jitters

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Don't Leave My Side [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, ksas halloween 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: A fluffy Yuzusho wedding





	Twilight Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfjoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfjoker/gifts).



> For my lovely wife halfjoker <3, hope you like this train wreck :P

Shoma Uno had never given much thought to how, where or when his wedding would take place.

Hell, he didn't even think he would ever get married in the first place.

_I never thought this would be possible for me._

_To be honest I still can’t believe what I’m about to do._

His job as a professional skater was something he treasured above all else, above any crush or possible feelings he might have come to develop for any boy or girl his age. So he kept himself away from possible disastrous outcomes, focusing on work instead of pleasure. This mindset allowed him to become one of the best in his field and he couldn’t say that he regretted his closed-off way of living.

_But sometimes you don’t even know what hit you._

All these thoughts quickly changed after meeting a certain older Japanese skater, it didn’t really take long to realize that his feelings weren't just of friendly rivalry or senior admiration.

The younger didn’t know exactly when, he started to fall in love with Yuzuru, but it felt like he had been in love with him since the beginning. Just in a different way.

Somewhere down the line, these feelings had morphed into something akin to a crush and then without warning or preparation, they had grown into a love so deep that until now Shoma didn't know how to properly express it.

Yuzuru had been everything to Shoma, an idol in his youth, a friend in his teenage years and first competitions and a hidden crush once he reached adulthood. He couldn’t be more grateful that his feelings were actually returned, especially when he himself had been too shy and scared to ever let his feeling be shown.

His senior had helped him see that life was more than skating, as ironic as that seemed since Yuzuru was a workaholic, sometimes even more obsessed with skating than himself. That was another reason why the younger would be forever grateful to him, he made him realize he owed his life to no one but himself and that made him grow into the man he was today: a better skater and a better person.

Like any other relationship, theirs had gone through some ups and downs, but the knowledge that they had each other’s backs, no matter what, made them come through every single challenge life threw at them, unscathed.

Even with Shoma’s reserved nature and Yuzuru’s exuberance, they both knew how they felt about each other and where they stood.

And that was enough.

Seasons had come and gone, they both had cemented their mark on the history of figure skating. It didn't matter which one held the most records or which had conquered more medals overall.

Their relationship had managed to overcome such obstacles, but it didn't mean it was easy all the time, both men had egos and sometimes some things that weren't meant to be said could escape through heated arguments or on a slip of a tongue.

_None of that matters now._

What they had couldn’t be threatened by fleeting fame or podiums. It was real, and it would never waver.

F _or as long as I shall live._

Marrying Yuzuru was just another natural step for them, after moving in together time seemed to move faster than ever. There was never enough time for them to be sated with each other and everything seemed to move forward without either noticing. If in the beginning, he had doubts about the older skater’s presence in his apartment, after a few weeks and some adjustments, he had no uncertainties on how much his now fiancée, belonged there.

He craved the other’s presence, his stupid smile in the morning and his adorable sleepy face when he stayed up later than usual, always ending up with Shoma dragging his ass back to bed before he ended up falling asleep while standing and dropping dead on his face.

It had happened before.

_Not because he missed him by his side on the bed and definitely not because he couldn’t sleep without him anymore._

When he finally decided to pop the question, Shoma wasn’t keen on grand gestures, but after trying to gather some help from their common friends, he quickly realized that it was either go hard or go home with anything Yuzuru-related. The elder’s training mate had literally told him:

“Just go to Paris and propose on top of the Eiffel tower.”

After hearing the Spaniard’s suggestion, he almost gave up on the idea altogether, how could he think that he was able to make his boyfriend happy in the long run if he didn’t even know how to propose? It seemed like every idea of his would either be too cliché or boring for someone like Yuzuru.

_Why is he dating me of all people, again?_

Watching the panicked state Shoma had turned into, Javier had tried to give him some comforting words, some of them were what grounded the younger till this day and actually made him gather his wits and get through with his plans.

“Shoma, it’s quite easy buddy, if you love him and he loves you then it won’t matter where or how you propose”, he knew it was true, but the idea of possible rejection still haunted him, “besides, you’ve seen how excited he was last valentine’s day when you gave him those homemade chocolates, they were terrible and yet he didn’t stop smiling like an idiot all day.”

He smiled fondly at the memory, yet how did Javier know if the chocolates were good or not?

“Hey, how do you know how the chocolates tasted?”

“I might have helped to eat the whole thing…”

Deciding to have a talk with Yuzuru after this and resigned to his fate, he swallowed up his pride and planned it accordingly, it would be perfect, he would make sure of it.

Turns out, his boyfriend had been thinking of the exact same thing and a perfectly planned night ended up a messy one, with two men kneeling in the middle of a restaurant surrounded by flowers and two very confused violinists waiting for their cue.

_He couldn’t even let me win this one._

Yet, even as messy as it ended up, neither could say they were displeased with the outcome. They had entered the room with a boyfriend and left with a fiancée on their arm.

A few months after the proposal, both their lives seemed to finally come to a steadier pace, so they decided that if they were ever to start planning said wedding, the best time would be now.

They were on the first stage of the whole thing, trying to choose the date and guest list when he realized that he knew next to nothing about weddings, even though Yuzuru seemed to have it all handled with a freighting ease.

“How do you know so much about all of this stuff? You were married before, right? I always knew you were hiding something shady.”

Yuzuru had laughed at him before sobering up and looking at this fiancée's serious expression, “Oh please I never planned a wedding, but now that I remember…I did go to Vegas once got hitched just out of a whim…”

Shoma’s face had turned from serious to shocked and before he could get the chance to call everything off, the elder had grabbed his face and very seriously looked into his eyes, as if trying to convey his words the best way that he could, “I'm just good with plans and schedules and I never married anyone before, because I never felt the need to and because I never loved someone as I love you.”

That had settled it, and since then Shoma had decided to just leave the planning to the older one, that would mean less of a headache for him and less possible disagreements in the future. He had promised the shorter that he wouldn’t go overboard but was thinking on going back on his origins. He had no clue what that mean, but as long that didn’t meant suits inspired on their old costumes, then it would be fine by him.

The hardest part had been the media detail, Yuzuru had found a perfect solution after wrecking their brains for weeks. No journalist would be allowed in, they would select a few photographers and then give the pictures to the media stations that desired to announce their marriage on the news, but only upon their approval. This way, they would control what the people would get to see and how. No candid shots and no privacy breaches out of their control.

And this still didn’t help him understand how he had ended up inside Javier Fernandez’s car completely blindfolded, at the present day.

Yuzuru had told him that the wedding’s location would be a surprise and Shoma had no problems with it as long as the other was at the other end of the aisle waiting for him.

 A _s long as he’s happy…I’m happy._

Still, this whole thing seemed a bit much even to Yuzuru’s standards, he had tried to ask the Spanish skater where exactly was he driving them but got nothing but a simple, “You will see”.

Technically, he couldn’t. But if Javier didn’t seem too scared and had actually agreed to the crazy plan, then he guessed it couldn’t be too bad.

He felt the car come to a stop and prepared himself to whatever his fiancée had up his sleeve. The door to his right had been opened and a hand helped him out of the car, trusting the older to keep him from falling on his face le himself be led to their destined location.

After some turns and crossing through some doors, the last room they found themselves in was quite colder than the exterior and Shoma almost wanted to laugh at the stupidity of it all.

_He wouldn’t really…_

The blindfold around his eyes came suddenly undone.

 

_-_

Javier looked down at the shorter one, searching his expression for any sign that could tell if he was indeed pleased by the whole thing or just plainly loathed it.

What he didn’t know was that Shoma’s brain was still trying to absorb the spectacle around him, mouth agape like a fish.

_At least he doesn’t seem like he hates it completely._

_-_

All around the rink, black and blue decorations could be seen, light and dark blue flowers all around the boards covering them and making them look like some magical hedge surrounding the ice, a carpet made to represent some kind of aisle was stretched from the entrance of the rink to the small stage of the other end of it.

Black and blue swirls covered the two giant white carpets placed conveniently on each side of the said aisle, presumably to make sure the guest’s feet stayed off the ice at all times. It was impressive, the white of the material almost blended with the ice and only the swirls seemed to stretch over the frozen surface.

_He even used our favorite colors…_

On the center of each of the carpets, white chairs were positioned in perfect symmetry, from his place by the boards he could see rows upon rows of seats.

_Do we really know that much people? Who the fuck did that moron invite?_

The two sides of the aisle were meant to represent each other’s side of guests. On his side he could spot his brother and his parents already seated, next to them was someone that almost made him choke on air.

_He fucking invited Daisuke Takahashi. I didn’t agree with this._

Machiko Yamada and Mihoko both stood up when they noticed him and waved enthusiastically, he made sure to wave back as he missed them terribly since he had left Japan.

Kazuki, Mikhail, Keiji, and Dima were in deep conversation on what he hoped wasn’t the new scoring system. Next to them Kanako, Satoko, and Jason had decided to just bunch up their chairs together and have their own chat, Shoma was still impressed with how Jason could be so fluent in Japanese in such a short time, but then again, the oversized puppy was no longer a kid and along the years he had become a dear friend to all of them.

_Is that Mao?_

A few chairs away from all the chattering Mao, Satoko and the Shibutanis stood, catching up apparently on their own news and ignoring their surroundings.

He could also spot Scott and Tessa making their way to their seats while Marin and Kaori giggled as they looked around and commented obviously on the décor.

_He made a good job._

On Yuzuru’s side he recognized the other’s family but behind them stood almost every elite skater he hadn’t seen on the other side of the aisle.

_Great, I only need to embarrass myself in front of every single figure skater I’ve ever met, now._

He didn’t expect to see Jun Hwan by Brian, Tracy and Ghilain's side at all, he hadn’t seen that kid in ages, but it was still a nice gesture to have remembered him.

_When is he going to stop growing though?_

Misha Ge stood impeccable by Saya and the two seemed to get along quite nicely, Alina and Evgenia were seated almost at the front fussing with their hairs since they had decided to steal some blue flowers to decorate their heads in some sort of headpiece.

_They look beautiful._

Johnny Weir looked amazing as always with his blood red suit, sitting right next to Stéphane who was trying to keep himself from laughing at something his old friend was whispering to him, those two never changed after all these years. Both Yuzuru and Shoma owed so much to them.

_At least they didn’t show up with a zebra or swan costume._

_A swan costume._

_A white swan costume._

That reminded him that even though he had chosen a simple black tuxedo for himself, he had no clue on what exactly his future husband would be wearing.

He said it was tradition to not see the groom before the wedding day.

_Tradition my ass, if he shows up with some ridiculous white costume that involves feathers somehow, I’m going to fucking leave I swear to God…_

Suddenly he felt someone poke his right side and turned to find Javier still by the boards almost like waiting to gauge his reaction to all of it.

“Too much?”, he asked the shorter skater.

_It’s Yuzuru, what else can I expect…_

“As long as I get to marry him, I’m okay with anything.”

_Speaking of which…where is he?_

“God, you have turned sappier with the years”, deciding to leave the nervous groom by himself before his father would come to fetch him, he excused himself, “my job here is done, please try not to run before the actual ceremony, I can’t put up with another wave of whining Yuzu, so please just get this over with”, with a final wink he entered the rink and joined Johnny and Stephane who welcomed him into their gossip corner no doubt.

At the end of the aisle, the other groom finally made his so awaited appearance.

He had his back to Shoma, but he could finally see the so feared attire.

He was wearing white alright.

A perfect white suit that seemed so ordinary at first glance but as he moved, the light made the fabric glow, as if like a star, it could shine on its own. He had promised the younger that he wouldn’t go overboard with his suit and had kept his promise.

Still, it was beautiful and very Yuzuru like.

_Let’s get real…even if he showed up dressed in sequins I would still marry the idiot._

When the older finally turned around, Shoma could almost apologize to every single mushy, cliché movie scene he had scorned over the years.

Yuzuru looked a literal angel, his clothes contrasting dramatically against the deep black hair and his dark eyes.

He remembered to breathe again and looked to his right where his father was apparently waiting for him to calm down and take his arm.

_When did he get here?_

The taller one seemed to notice the staring and smirked at him from the other end of the carpet.

_He knows what he’s doing to me, that little shit…_

“Son?”, his father called, bringing him out of his murderous thoughts.

“Yeah sorry, I was…distracted”, Shoma didn’t even bother to hide his reddening face anymore.

_Kill me now._

“I understand, I was also quite nervous on my own wedding day”.

“I’m not nervous…I’m terrified and my stomach just decided that having pet butterflies was a good idea”, he was trying but the longer he thought what he was about to do, the harder he had to try, to not be sick.

_Not a good time to throw up Uno._

“Son, you have nothing to be scared of,” the older tried his best to calm him down with patient words and a soothing reminder, “Shoma you love him, and he obviously loves you too, never forget that and you’ll both be fine.”

_Can I really have this? Can I really get this man to stay by my side for the rest of my life?_

Taking a deep breath, he took his father’s arm.

_I’m Shoma Uno, I can do this._

He hadn’t even realized he had said the words out loud when his father smiled at him and with a small push, he told him, “Well then, let’s get you married”.

 

-

 

To say that Yuzuru was nervous, would the understatement of the century.

He had put together this wedding in almost record time under his fiancée’s strict limits. Actually, they weren’t that strict, he had just asked him to not go overboard. That was acceptable, right?

Still, he could have planned this in a Caribbean Island, at sunset, with doves and maybe some bees?

He had thrown some suggestions at his best friend and rink mate, but Javier was always shooting down his ideas for some reason. He ended up going back to both their origins, and rented an ice rink, simple enough? Apparently, people thought it was still too much, but he didn’t care, this was supposed to be symbolic and they still had to renounce to so many things…he was not going to let this wedding go unnoticed. The world needed to know that he loved this man and he was sure as hell not going to hide it.

_Does like any of this?_

_Does he hate it?_

_Oh no, he’s looking at the guests…did I forget someone?_

_I’m pretty sure I invited both his parent…_

Stéphane pulled him out of his thoughts as he touched his shoulder, “You okay there buddy?”

“Yes, I think I am.”

“You don’t look like it”, the older still had this power to read through him, even after all these years.

“Just scared,” he paused, as he looked at his longtime idol by his side, “what if he hates all of this and leaves? What if he hates me?”

“Silly boy, Shoma loves you and all of your craziness…Sometimes you only need to find that one person who really understands you”, he was still speaking to him, but his eyes darted immediately to the man clad in all red still seated below them, “it’s going to be okay.

The officiant behind him signaled to him that everything was in place, Stéphane squeezed his shoulder in a silent support gesture and climbed down the stage.

He turned to the man waiting for them and still remembered how he almost tried to hire a priest to marry them. It had been a funny moment. To him at least.

_"You can’t hire a priest, Yuzu.”_

_“Why? We are in Canada!”_

_"Still it’s not…you know what, just ask someone to find an officiant to marry us and you’ll be fine, the wedding planners can do the rest”_

With one last look to his soon-to-be husband at the end of the aisle, he nodded to the people in charge of the music.

It was time.

 

-

 

_I wonder what Stéphane told him…_

The music started and Shoma felt like the need to run overcome him again.

 

**_The day we met_ **

**_Frozen, I held my breath_ **

**_Right from the start_ **

**_I knew that I found a home for my heart_ **

**_Beats fast, colors and promises_ **

**_How to be brave?_ **

**_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_ **

**_But watching you stand alone_ **

**_All my doubts suddenly goes away somehow_ **

****

He looked at Yuzuru, waiting for him, patiently as ever.

_I can do this._

_How can I ever leave him?_

“Let’s do this.”

 

**_I have died every day waiting for you_ **

**_Darling, don't be afraid_ **

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

****

Both father and son made their way, through the rink entrance finally walking up the aisle. Everyone standing up and smiling at Shoma, he instantly spotted Alex waving maniacally and Maia trying to keep her brother from embarrassing her.

_This song is so freaking cheesy…I don’t even…_

**_I will be brave_ **

**_I will not let anything take away_ **

**_What's standing in front of me_ **

**_Every breath_ **

**_Every hour has come to this_ **

**_One step closer_ **

****

_I’m going to kill the bastard before I get to marry him._

If his father noticed him wiping his eyes with his sleeve, he didn’t mention it.

 

**_One step closer_ **

**_I have died every day waiting for you_ **

**_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_ **

**_For a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

 

_Why is this aisle so damn long anyway?_

Shoma was now trying to hold himself back from just running to the end of the carpet and get to Yuzuru.

_Control yourself Uno, almost there._

****

**_And all along I believed I would find you_ **

**_Time has brought your heart to me_ **

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

****

They had finally reached the end of the long aisle, and the young skater had somehow managed to keep his reputation intact. His father hugged them both and excused himself to his seat. Now that he could finally see his fiancée up close, he found that breathing wasn’t very important when looking at an ethereal being.

“Shoma?”, Yuzuru asked him, tilting his head adorably.

“Yeah it’s not important”, he blurted.

“What?”

_Oh shit, did I say that out loud?_

“I mean…I can’t believe you’re actually wearing silver, I made a betting pool with our guests on how you would wear a golden suit,” he tried to backpedal.

“It’s not silver, it’s platinum…and if it’s you I don’t mind.”

“You don’t mind what?”

“I don’t mind silver if I get you at the end of the day”, he simply answered.

_How can he keep a straight face saying stuff like this? Cheesy bastard._

The sound of someone clearing his throat mad them both turn away from each other and face the officiant, clearly uncomfortable at being forced to interrupt their moment.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Shoma Uno and Yuzuru Hanyu”, he started, “the most important thing in life is to love someone. The second most important thing is to have someone love you. The third most important thing is to have the first two happen at the same time.”

_That’s something I’m still trying to comprehend how it happened, till like...now._

“The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another.”

He searched Yuzuru’s expression closely, trying to find some doubt or regret about any of this, yet the older stood tall and almost excited to get through the whole ceremony.

“Let us now hear your promises to each other: Yuzuru Hanyu will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?”

_Oh my god, this is happening._

Once again, there was no hesitation, as the taller looked at him and without a pause simply said, “I do.”

“And you, Shoma Uno will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”

“Yes!”, maybe his answer came out a bit louder and high, but you couldn’t exactly blame him, he had to make sure the other heard him. Apparently so did the whole room, as giggles could be heard all around them, “I mean, I do.”

“You have now shared promises in our presence, having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I now ask you to declare your marriage vows that you have prepared.”

_Breathe Uno, just fucking breathe._

Yuzuru smiled down at Shoma and without any further ado, started reciting his vows as he had them somehow completely memorized in his mind, naturally flowing from his mouth as any other speech.

_How silly of me to think he might fail at something._

“Shoma, I’ve known you for a very long time,” he snorted at that, a long time was an understatement by now, “and yet, there was never a doubt about who I would choose to spend the rest of my days with. Since we were young I always followed you around, because I wanted to care of you and make sure you were always happy.”

_Don’t you dare cry now, be strong._

“Later on, we might have become rivals, but my feelings changed from brotherly care to full admiration and respect. It might have taken us a while a while to realize our feelings but look at where we are now. No one has ever made me feel as loved as you have, and that’s how I know you’re it for me, there’s no one else for me, ever. I love you and I always will, I’m yours till death makes us part and maybe even beyond.”

The sincerity and emotion behind his every word made Shoma think once more, about what on earth he could have possibly done to deserve this man. Now it was his turn to lay down his words of commitment to him.

_I’m his. Always and completely. How can I say this, so he will understand?_

“I…”, he stopped himself for a moment, in order to collect his thoughts, “I have no idea what I’m doing”, laughter could be heard again all around the rink, and he imagined this could possibly be the most hilarious wedding, most of their guests had ever attended.

_All it takes is one mumbling mess called Shoma Uno._

“I’m not good with words and speeches are not my forte,” the taller man in front of him nodded along as if agreeing with his statement, making Shoma want to hit his head out of habit, “but there’s one thing I’m sure I’ll be good at…”

_One thing for which I’ll always fight for._

“And that’s loving you”, the expression on Yuzuru’s face told him that tears were sure to fall within seconds, “loving you is easy as breathing, and unlike speeches I don’t need to think about how I feel, I just know…”

The taller had grabbed his hands in his and had given up holding back his tears, they flowed softly down his porcelain skin.

He reached out to him and trying his best to wipe them from his eyes, he continued, “From the very beginning I also knew you were the only one for me, I always admired your strength, your ability to get through every obstacle to get to your dreams.”, he didn’t know who was crying harder by now, but he stopped caring a while ago, “you are everything to me, and the only thing I can promise you is that my loyalty will never waver and even though I still don’t know why you chose me out of all people to love, I want to thank you for it and for all these years that we’ve been together and you still looked after me.”

He breathed deeply once more and finished his vows, trying to grasp every inch of bravery still inside him, “As I said, I’m not good with words, so I’ll tell you the ones that matter the most, I love you Yuzuru Hanyu and you’re it for me too.”

As always, Yuzuru Hanyu was the most unpredictable man on earth, so as his partner finished the words he just grabbed his face and bent down to join their lips. Cheers erupted all around them for the third time that day and only the sound of someone clearing their throat, brought the couple apart. Both looking dazed and a bit lost.

The officiant, patiently reminded them that the ceremony was not yet over, asking them, “Do you have rings that you wish to exchange?”

They looked at each other and then answered, now more focused but still out of breath, "We do."

“The let us continue, the marriage ring seals the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal and everlasting love. It is a physical manifestation of the promises joining both the groom and…groom together.”

Shoma and Yuzuru couldn’t help but chuckle at the pause.

“The wedding ring is placed on the fourth finger of the left hand because it was traditionally believed that this finger was a direct connection to the heart - the perfect place for a symbol representing eternal love and commitment. Please repeat after me:

This ring symbolizes my love for you and the promise we made today, this ring I give as token and pledge and as a sign of my love and devotion. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Each of them grabbed their respective rings, simple bands of pure gold, chosen by Shoma, in part just to make sure he didn’t up end with a giant diamond on his hand.

It turned out to be a useless idea because as he went shopping for them, the only thing that went through his mind was: _What would look pretty on Yuzu’s hand?_

They couldn’t help the smiles blooming on their faces, as they admired the rings, it was almost official.

“Yuzuru and Shoma from this moment forward you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person, giving you a completeness and renewed lightness. May your life together be immersed in love and excitement. May you strive to enrich each other in every possible way. And may you work to bring the peace you find to this world.”

It was almost over. Yuzuru bent down and rested his forehead on Shoma’s. Their guests were cooing at them, but he found that he couldn’t care less.

“Both of you have exchanged your promises and given and received rings in my presence. By these acts, you have become husband and husband. According to the laws of the state of Canada, I hereby pronounce you are husband and husband. You may now kiss…again.”

He didn’t even time to finish his words when Shoma just leaped into Yuzuru’s arms and pushed him down to meet him halfway. Once again cheers and claps thundered all around them, yet for some reason, neither of them could hear. What mattered was the warmth of each other’s mouth and the knowledge that this was really happening. They were married.

After a much-needed break for air, Yuzuru, still resting his forehead against Shoma’s broke the silence first and asked, “You know what would be awesome?”

“What?”

“If we could finish this like the old days”, the shorter had no clue what the older one was talking about. 

“The old days? What…?”

“You know, with a quad battle.”

Shoma’s brain might have been muddled for a while due to their previous actions, but at the mention of a freaking quad battle, today, at their wedding, made him wake up from his daze and looking around the rink he gestured for Yuzuru to bend down a little more again so he could whisper on his ear.

“Talk about a quad battle, a quad, any type of jump or skating element till the end of this ceremony and I’ll somehow find the Zamboni to plow you down along with the ice so that I become the world’s fastest widower in history.”

Yuzuru was used to his now husband’s threats, given all the years they had been together, but it was a constant wonder how he always managed to stir a tiny bit of fear inside him every time he threatened to throw him under something.

_The fear was real._

“You are no fun”, he pouted, making his best hurt puppy expression at the younger.

“And you are insane, yet here we are”, Shoma gestured to their current predicament, surrounded by everyone that had ever been dear to them. Everyone that they cherished and cherished them in return.

Some of them crying, some smiling in shared happiness, others smiling proudly at how far they had come.

Yuzuru looked at their joined hands and before pulling him along down the aisle, he bent down once again and whispered in his ear, “Ready for the next chapter?”

The shorter laughed and reality seemed to sink in.

This was real.

They were really married.

They were happy.

And most importantly, _they were forever._

 

 

 


End file.
